


Melon Lord

by Jormandugr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, Bending (Avatar), Bondage, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormandugr/pseuds/Jormandugr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is silly. Let's be honest, that's just the truth. And if you don't WANT your kinky bending threeway to be silly, then you probably shouldn't let Toph dom...<br/>(All characters in this fic are aged up, and should be read as being in their mid-twenties)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prize for nonifarted, who won my giveaway on Tumblr. She requested either porn or fluff of a kinky Zuko/Toph/Katara threesome, and this, uh... this kind of just happened.  
> I am neither particularly good at nor particularly used to writing porn. Due warning.

“Toph, before we start this, can we just...”

“I am not Toph! I am _Melon Lord_!”

“Good grief.” Katara looked at Zuko, raising her eyebrows. “I think you should know I’m blaming you for this, Zuko. I still say we shouldn’t be giving this woman power over anyone.”

“What’s the matter, slave? You chicken?” It was really quite amazing how much Toph’s maniacal laugh hadn’t changed in ten years. Looking at her, it would be pretty hard to blame Katara for having her doubts; you’d have to be pretty confident to trust yourself entirely to the hands of a woman who was currently standing in full armour on a bed and calling herself Melon Lord.

Of course, this was also the woman who knew Katara well enough to completely expect the reaction she got, which was something of a comfort. Possibly not a comfort to Katara, whose hackles rose almost visibly, but definitely a comfort to Fire Lord Zuko, who seemed to be having trouble with a very un-regal fit of the giggles.

“I’m not chicken!” Katara protested, half-rising off her knees with a trace of a pout. Her hands automatically went into a basic waterbending posture before she remembered what it was she was being not-chicken about, and dropped back onto her knees with her hands in her lap. “But, seriously, Toph...”

“A- _hem_.”

Katara sighed. “Seriously, _Melon Lord_ , can we just work out safewords? Safety first, right?”

Flopping down onto the bed with her bare feet touching the ground, Toph pretended to consider it. She did this with a theatricality that made it seem totally contingent with her maniacal laughter, and made both her subs wonder whether she was planning on keeping this up for the whole scene. “Your safeword,” she said after a moment, pointing to Katara, “is _Waterbending sucks the big one_.” Looking very satisfied with that, and with Katara’s splutter of indignation, she turned a little to point at Zuko. “Yours is _Melon beats fire_. Any questions, peons?”

From under his long hair, Zuko exchanged a sidelong glance with Katara. He was starting to turn an interesting shade of pink, which Katara rather wished Toph could see. In something roughly approximating unison, and a little bit choked with laughter, they chorused, “No, Melon Lord.”

“Good. Gooood.” Toph steepled her fingers, milky eyes fixed on a point approximately between the two kneeling benders. “Let’s get started, then. My feet are seeing far too many clothes on the two of you, and not nearly enough clothes on the floor. You should fix that.” Standing up, she strode over to stand between the two of them, caressing Katara’s hair with one hand and Zuko’s scarred cheek with the other. “Undress each other for me.”

“Um...” Zuko looked up, frowning. “Just out of curiosity, T-- Melon Lord, can’t your feet see what’s under the clothes as well, anyway?”

“ _Are you questioning the Melon Lord_?” Toph demanded in a voice of thunder, whirling around to look down at him.

“...No?” The citizens of the Fire Nation might have been a little concerned at how small their valiant leader’s voice got. “I mean. No. Definitely not. Question-free here.”

“Good.” Toying absent-mindedly with his hair, Toph smirked down at him. “Carry on, then.”

Gulping, a bit overtheatrically – Toph’s over-the-top attitude was apparently catching – Zuko nodded and shuffled around to face Katara, meeting her eyes. She smiled at him, looking as awkward and uncertain as she had the first time they’d ended up in bed together, and reached out hesitantly, her cool fingers trailing softly down the bare skin of his neck and sending a pleasant chill down his spine. Smiling back, aware of the minute vibrations that his every move was making through the floor, Zuko pushed his hair back behind his ears and fumbled to undo Katara’s belt, their eyes still locked.

The robes were the finest silk in the Fire Nation, as befitted the Fire Lord and his lover. Light and smooth, they made only the softest of whispers as they slid onto the rug. The same couldn’t be said for the metal ropes which sprang out of Toph’s armour almost before the garments had hit the ground, sweeping them away and tossing them onto a carved golden chair in the corner. Katara and Zuko, who had been caressing each other’s bare arms and drinking in the closeness as if it were the first time, both jumped. Right on cue, there was another loud laugh from Melon Lord Toph.

“Did I interrupt you, peons?”

“You really like that word, huh?” Katara muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Zuko was just opening his mouth to point out that sassing Toph might not be the best plan right now, when he was beaten to it. The wonderful thing about using a bedroom on the ground floor, as Toph had pointed out before they started, was that there was basically an unlimited supply of earth for her to bend – but he had to admit, with a bit of a wince, that he wasn’t looking forwards to explaining to the servants that the floorboards had just been burst open by a set of stone restraints. Katara was dragged backwards onto the floor, Toph bending the stone around her wrists and ankles so that the naked waterbender was stretched out spreadeagle.

“I’m sorry,” Toph said sweetly, stalking over to stand astride the bound woman, her arms folded and her eyebrows raised. “Did you want to say that again?”

Katara’s back arched as she pulled against her bonds - more for show than anything else, since she knew Toph better than that, and besides, was finding she didn’t mind all that much. “I didn’t say anything!” she protested, squirming.

Toph’s eyes widened in mock-shock, and she leant down, going down on one knee so her face was a few inches from Katara’s. “Lying _and_ insolence. You have angered me, slave. You dare defy _me_? Me, the all-powerful Melon Lord? Perhaps it’s time you had a taste of my... _melon-bending_!”

Out of sight behind Toph, Katara could hear Zuko putting up a brave, doomed fight against laughter. She would have been laughing, too, but the sudden twist of Toph’s calloused hands on her breasts turned the laugh into a squeak somewhere between pain and arousal. The terrible pun was momentarily lost to her mind, all her senses jumbling in an effort to focus on the tortion of her already sensitive breasts. Biting down hard on her lip, her long hair tangling around her shoulders, Katara let out a little whimper and arched up into her lover’s grip, heat shivering down to her clit.

 Zuko’s laughter petered out, taking on a lower, gasping edge. Although Katara couldn’t see him, Toph’s earthbending meant he knew he was being watched, and that was almost as arousing as seeing the sweat bead on Katara’s thighs and hearing her low, throaty gasps. He could laugh at Toph’s bad jokes another time. It was hard to stay amused when what was between his legs was demanding so much of his attention. Biting down on his lip, he clenched and unclenched his fists on the tan skin of his thighs, carefully resisting the urge to even brush against his erection. If they were playing good-sub-bad-sub here, it was pretty obvious which one he was going to have to be.

Katara let out another low moan, more charged than the last, as Toph gave her nipples another sharp tweak. With a contemptuous toss of her head, and a poorly-hidden grin, Toph straightened up and stepped back. “Told you I was the Melon Lord. Enjoy that?”

Katara nodded vigorously, her long brown hair swishing against the damaged floorboards, her breath coming in little gasps. Toph smirked down at her, balling her fists and stamping one foot hard; the restraints holding Katara shifted and grew, so that the older woman hung upright and suspended, stretched out on display and looking down at the still-kneeling Fire Lord.

“Well, if you’re enjoying it...” Toph said, stroking her chin in mock-thought. “Can’t have that.” Reaching out, she struck both Katara’s breasts from beneath so they bounced and shivered, then stepped away again, spinning on her heel to face Zuko. “Pretty quiet over there, aren’t you, oh mighty Fire Lord?”

Caught off-guard, Zuko could only manage to stammer out “U...um...”

“It’s all right.” Toph mussed his hair playfully, beckoning him onto his feet. “The Melon Lord can be merciful. C’mere.” Grabbing his chin, she pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss, catching his lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away. Her fingernails ran electric trails up his spine, digging in until it was just short of painful. Zuko stiffened slightly, automatically, then softened against her, his spine arching as he let go of his defensive instincts. A little sigh escaped him, almost inaudible, but enough to make Toph give a self-satisfied smirk.

“You watching, water baby?” she asked, without turning around, and dipped her head to lick a long stripe up Zuko’s neck and cheek, making him shiver. “Could’ve been you if you were a good girl, that’s all I’m saying. Oh, well. Guess you can just watch instead.” Bending the metal  rope out from her belt again to coil like a lazy snake around Zuko’s wrists, she tugged him around to face Katara, taking up a position behind him and reaching around him to caress his chest, down to his belly, her fingers wrapping around his hard cock. As she started to stroke his erection, lightly and unhurriedly, she bit down hard on the point where his neck met his shoulder, making him jerk against her in surprise and pain. Toph wasn’t one for lovebites, since she couldn’t see them  even when she’d put them there, but both Zuko and Katara had first-hand experience of her thing for straight-up _bites_. Usually, as now, she bit people while they were distracted. It might have been a bit worrying, if it weren’t for the fact that both her lovers knew by now that she could be trusted not to bite _too_ hard.

Her teeth did leave a pretty solid mark, though, a deep semi-circular indent above the smoother curve of Zuko’s clavicle. He winced slightly, although he’d suffered plenty worse than a playful bite on the shoulder, and squirmed against her, the metal of her breastplate cold against his back. At the same time, her breath was warm on his neck, and her hand around his cock was hot and rough; she was close, as close as anyone could be, and that made the dull ache of the bite pleasant. It also didn’t hurt that he had a good view of Katara, who was dealing with her arousal rather less quietly than he was, her eyes clouded as she tried unsuccessfully to close her legs, to rub a little relief into her wet cunt. Zuko felt like he might easily come just from being like this, with one of his lovers jacking him off  and tugging his arms back tight behind his back, and the other stretched out in front of him and fighting a losing battle against her obviously mounting arousal. His own erection was almost painfully hard, pushing up against Toph’s hand. He was seriously considering putting in a complaint that it wasn’t fair if he was going to come before the other two even got started, but just as he opened his mouth, the warmth around his cock vanished, and Toph pressed another  kiss to his cheek.

“Like I’d let you get away with it _that_ easily,” she scoffed in his ear, biting down on the lobe. Not for the first time, Zuko sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whatever twist of destiny had left him with a woman who could quite literally feel when you were about to come. It was frustrating in the moment, but if Zuko’s experiences had taught him anything, it was that _patience is a virtue_ wasn’t just an old chestnut that crazy uncles trotted out.

Behind him, there was the creak of metal as Toph’s armour sprang away from her, clattering to the floor and leaving her in what she half-jokingly called her civvies; a loose green cotton tunic and trousers. The rope around Zuko’s wrists, though, didn’t loosen; Toph had it in her hand, still attached to the belt, using it to pull him after her as she moved back over to Katara. The restraints around Katara’s wrists and ankles shifted again, jolting down so that the waterbender was pulled to her knees,  back arched uncomfortably.

“Sorry yet?” Toph asked with a smirk, freeing Zuko’s wrists with a crack of the metal rope. The dull tip of the rope coiled snake-like into the air, coming down just hard enough to sting on one of Katara’s swollen nipples. For a moment, there was a dark line on her brown breasts, where the blood rose to the surface, but it faded quickly. “Feeling kinda dumb for questioning the Melon Lord _now_ , aren’t you?”

“...Maybe a bit,” Katara allowed after a moment, a little breathlessly. “Sorry, Melon Lord.”

“See? You even managed not to giggle this time.” Toph grinned down at her captive, lazily twining the metal rope around one of Katara’s breasts and pulling it tight. “You’re learning! Guess I can be nice, then... hey, Zuko. Hungry?”

“Um.” Zuko had many skills, but knowing what to say in bed (or in this case, while standing naked on  the floor) wasn’t one of them. “Yes?”

“Yes what?” Toph raised her eyebrows, pushing him gently but firmly to his knees as she ran her thumb over the bite mark she’d left.

“Yes, Melon Lord,” Zuko said, and, to his credit, managed to only smirk a little. He was sure Toph had noticed – she didn’t miss much, after all – but she didn’t scold him for it, and maybe he was overestimating how much her feet could see. Instead, her hand in his long hair, she pushed his face down to Katara’s crotch. The message was obvious, but Zuko looked up to her for permission anyway. “Should I...?”

“Wow. For the great hope of the Fire Nation, you sure are dumb,” Toph drawled, nudging him with her foot. “Go on, slave. If you’re hungry, go on and eat.”

Zuko did just that, burying his face against the wet curls of Katara’s pubic hair, kissing and licking and sucking with a great deal of enthusiasm. While his tongue darted over Katara’s clit, making her writhe and groan, Toph withdrew back to the bed, settling down with her feet on  the floor and starting to strip off her remaining clothes. When she was naked, small breasts and broad hips open to the warm air, she raised her head and grinned as her blind eyes met Katara’s unfocused ones. Of course, Toph couldn’t see at all, and Katara was riding so high her own vision was hazy, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, this was for Katara, and Katara knew it. Opening her legs, Toph slipped two rough fingers down into the wet slick of her pussy, and began to masturbate, her thumb flicking over the hood of her clit, her free hand going up to rub at one breast.

Even with her vision unfocused by Zuko’s hard work lower down, Katara could see more than enough to know that what was going on over there was irrefutably hot. She let out a long sound, halfway between a moan and a sigh, her fists clenching and unclenching in their restraints. Her body tensed and released, and she arched and squirmed against the stone cuffs and Zuko’s gentle, unrelenting mouth. “Please,” she cried out at last, giving in. “Please, Melon Lord!”

Toph’s hand slowed, and she smiled like a cat-bear. “Please what, bitch?”

“Please may I come?” Katara yelped, then gasped as Zuko’s tongue did that blissful little twist he’d picked up from somewhere. “ _Please_?”

“Hm.” Toph mimed thinking for a moment, then stamped on the ground, bending Katara’s restraints backwards so the panting, sweating woman was dragged away from Zuko’s mouth. Standing up, Toph threw back her head and let out another maniacal laugh. “No way you’re dumb enough to think I’d let a smart-mouthed little slut like you come first. Zuko, get over here.” Reaching down, she picked up the metal rope, and as he stood up, flung it out to wrap around his waist and haul him in. “Get on the bed. I’m going to fuck you until I come, then I guess you two can fuck or whatever. Got that?”

Zuko was panting too, just as aroused as either of his lovers, and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Melon Lord,” he murmured, lying down on his back on the bed as the cold metal of Toph’s rope slithered from around him. Toph threw the rope aside carelessly and, taking a deep breath that both her lovers noticed, straddled Zuko’s legs, her bare feet lifting off the ground as she did so. The change in her movements was immediate and obvious; although she was still every bit as dominating, the fluidity of it was gone. She had to grope for Zuko’s wrists, but when she pinned them against the bed with one hand, it was in a grip like steel. Feeling around blindly as she raised herself over his hips, she carefully guided the  tip of his hard cock against her cunt, then dropped her full weight back down onto him, sheathing him deeply. There was no build-up; both of them were past that point. Instead, she started to ride him hard and fast straight away, fingers feeling blindly over his chest and carding through his long, disarrayed hair. The moment before she came, she dipped her head down to his restrained wrists, and bit down hard on his arm as she arched into orgasm.

Afterwards, she stayed on top of him for a moment, catching her breath,  before kissing the scarred side of his face and rolling off him. Her feet went back on the ground, and when she could see again, she gestured curtly for him to get up. With a little groan – he really was _very_ hard – Zuko did as he was told, his breath coming in ragged little shards. Toph raised one slightly shaky leg, bunched her fists, and earthbent the restraints off Katara’s wrists and ankles. They sank back into the earth, leaving only the damaged floorboards to show they’d ever been there, and Katara fell forwards onto all fours, gasping, sweat dripping from her sensitised skin.

“Actually, yeah,” Toph said to herself, looking thoughtful. It was hard to tell, since her head didn’t move, but she seemed to be looking at Katara. “Zuko, fuck her like that for me. On all fours. Sound good to you, peons?” Then, as both of them opened her mouth to agree, “Actually, I forgot. I don’t care. Go on.”

It took a moment for the two of them to get themselves organised, and as Zuko finally pushed himself into Katara, anchoring himself on her hips, Toph stood up and stalked over to them. Dropping down on one knee, she wound her hand into Katara’s long hair, pulling the waterbender’s head back and whispering something in her  ear. Katara wasn’t up to laughing, not between the moaning and gasping, but she did, for a moment, smile a remarkably evil smile.

Toph didn’t linger, though, shoving Katara’s head back down and stepping back to watch the two of them. Zuko was a quiet one when it came to sex, but Katara was a squealer, which Toph had always liked. Both of them were beautiful, though, and feeling the earth reflect back every thrust and squirm and tense was enough to make Toph groan, her hand stealing back down between her thighs. She could feel the tension mount in both her lovers, if she focused, and if she felt for it just right, she could work out just the moment they were both ready to...

“Come on, then,” she murmured, leaning down to bring her mouth closer to Zuko’s ear as  he sweated and groaned. Straightening up, she grinned at them both. “Who am I? I want you to tell me who I am. And I want you to do it while you’re coming. Both of you. _Now_.”

Really, it was incredibly funny watching two bending masters, heroes of the world, utterly fail to manage the simple words _Melon Lord_. What was even funnier, though, was that even on the comedown of her massive orgasm, Katara had the presence of mind to remember what she’d been told to do. As soon as Zuko pulled out of her, gasping, his come followed him out, and as the two women exchanged a mischievous grin, the nebulous blob of Katara and Zuko’s mixed come splashed full-force over his face.

He spluttered, pawing come out of his eyes, and as Toph fell about laughing, Katara pulled him in to kiss him on the lips. “She told me to,” she informed him, when she pulled away. “Just remember, you’re the one who put her in charge.”

“And she still is in charge,” Toph said in her ear, in a voice like steel. Then, as Katara stiffened nervously, “Just kidding. Wanna get me off again?”

Later, as they lay in bed with the others resting on her bare chest, Toph brushed her bare feet over her lovers’ ankles and smiled. “There. How was that?”

“Mm.” Zuko nuzzled closer against her shoulder, eyes closed, smiling faintly. “Hot. You’re hot.”

“Men, right?” Toph snorted, turning her head. “Always falling asleep on you, right, Katara? Katara?”

Katara didn’t answer. She was lying against Toph’s other side, one slim brown hand cupping Toph’s breast, her hair wild and covering her face. Shaking her head, Toph smirked and held her lovers close as Zuko let out the first tentative snore. “Yep,” she said, to the ceiling of the earth-shattered room. “Melon Lord’s still got it."


End file.
